


As Honey to the Bear

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [57]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Berserkers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Berserkers are twins, and twins are berserkers. One to go into battle-lust and one to bring the calm to them after. That is how it has been and always will be. So when Thor was born with the bear-mark but no twin, there was no real choice to be made.One had to be found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- Nu Be, Carbon
> 
> Enjoy!

The celebration lasted until dawn, the streets packed with people drinking, singing, dancing. The queen was delivered of twins, it had been announced the prior evening. Though it was a rare thing in these days, it had not always been so, and so everyone knew what it meant. Twin warriors were a thing of legend and devotion in Asgard; this arrival was greeted by the stars of Sigrid and Sigrunn, the most fierce and beloved warriors of all time. Children were raised on tales of their battles, of how Sigrid with her bear-mark would charge fearlessly into the midst of her foes, and of how Sigrunn with her bee-mark would fight beside her, and afterwards whisper the honey to cool her ire. Back when they lived, the Jotuns would never have dared so much as a skirmish. And now twins were born again, and in the royal house, no less. It would take them time to grow, but the war had lasted four generations now. They could wait.

 

The people of the palace, in large part, reflected the public. It was only in the innermost chambers that aught was known to be amiss. For the queen was delivered, that much was true. And on her son's right hip was a dark red birthmark in the shape of a crudely drawn bear. But after him came no second son, no honey-twin to calm his brother's rage when battle was done.

It was unknown. Unthinkable.

And so late in the night, after the announcement had been made, Odin slipped away and stole his boy a brother.

*****

Both of them were important. That much was impressed upon them both; that though none could match Thor's battle-fury, without Loki there to calm him, none could risk rousing it. They grew up together, inseparable, and the people smiled upon them. Sweets were slipped to them during festivals and small toys tucked into their pockets. Their first few years of schooling were done together, and when they reached the age at which they were to be separated for an hour a day, a single hour only, they responded with the most bitter tears.

Yet it was not long before they discovered something to love in their individual lessons: it was the first time they had ever had the chance to show off to the other. Their battle-training continued on as always, but now, while Thor's time was given entirely to fighting techniques, Loki was being tutored in the tales of the twin-warriors of old. These included memories of how the sweet-singers were able to calm their enraged siblings, each one different but sharing enough commonality that it was agreed Loki would benefit from what knowledge the tales conveyed.

"You truly believe Loki has the ability to calm Thor?" Frigga asked one night after the boys had trudged off to bed, exhausted as always.

Odin sighed. "I truly hope he has it, for if he cannot, none can. Thor will fall into rages with a brother there or no, and even as a babe, Loki's seidr charged the air. He is the best any of us can hope for."

"But if he fails..."

"Heimdall has instructions that he is not to allow Loki to be killed," Odin said softly.

Frigga made no answer; if Thor's first rage could not be quieted, she would never again see her son in life. She began to read other tales, ones not shared with the boys. Not long after, Loki found a new type of spell added to his curriculum. There was a reason, he soon learned, why the making of both spells and nets was called weaving.

 

"I can't believe it's tomorrow," Thor said.

"Nor I. Are you excited?"

"It's all I have thought on for years. Now that it's here, though, I can't help thinking of you. What if I can't be controlled and I injure you?"

"I am ready. My armor is strong, and I am quick. But I fear what I may have to do before I can calm you."

"Nothing is more important than ending this war. I give you leave to do anything you must in order to quiet my rage and suit me to battle. I greatly fear that you and I are Asgard's last hope."

"And I, in turn, forgive you any harms done to me."

"Then we are agreed. Anything for Asgard is forgivable."

"We are agreed."

 

The last morning at home, Thor rose early to bring a basket of delicacies to his goats and gave a fiercely affectionate rub to their small antlers. He left while they were still eating so that if he did not return, their last memory of him would be one of welcome and not departure.

They were taken to an abandoned quarry that had been specially outfitted for this day. The stone walls were too smooth and steep to climb and they watched as the rope ladder was pulled away, leaving them trapped. At one end there was what seemed an entire battalion of wooden dummies, already charmed to look like a hostile army. They peered and grimaced and flourished their weapons at the two boys in challenge. At the opposite end there was a comfortable hut where the two of them could take their ease until Thor was ready to begin. No hurry, they were told. If you need a day or two, take it.

Loki was the only one whom Thor allowed to see his fears. They were still so young yet, the beard barely beginning to sprout on Thor's chin and Loki's still perfectly smooth. He put the bottle away where Thor would not have to look at it before he was ready.

"We've never been allowed to be on our own so long before," Loki said.

"What kind of trouble could we really get into in here, for them to think we need watching?"

It was a disappointing idea, all the more so for being right. Loki got into bed with his shoes still on.

Thor watched him do it. "Is it any fun, doing things when no one's here to say no? And now you'll have dirt in your bed."

"I'll sleep in yours," Loki retorted, not ready to admit that Thor was right.

"You want to do something?"

"Whatever you want."

"Come on, Lo. Let's just do something together."

"I said whatever. What is there to do?"

_Drink the elixir. See if one tries to kill the other._ It had been easier to agree back home.

Thor left his shoes on as he climbed into Loki's bed. "Might as well," he said, grinning. He flung one arm around Loki and pulled him to his side.

Loki stared at the dirty shoe prints on the sheets and felt a surge of anger at Thor. He knew it was irrational and that only made it worse.

"Don't be mad at me," Thor whispered into his hair.

"You might leave me."

"I'll do my best. I promise. I don't want to die. I wouldn't even know, I wouldn't even be in there when it happened. I'd just drink the elixir and leave myself and never come back."

"If Heimdall has to kill you, will you go to Valhalla?"

Loki's voice had gotten very small and Thor gave him a squeeze, like he used to do when they were little and Loki had crawled into Thor's bed, frightened by storms or nightmares.

"That doesn't matter."

"It does. If you're not there I don't want it either."

Thor knew what he was supposed to say - that honorable death is rewarded and all should long for it - but Loki already knew all those things and the simple truth was that Thor did not want to be without Loki, either. He remembered the first time the thought had struck him and he had run on his chubby baby legs in tears to his mother. _What if Loki is killed in battle but I am too mighty to be felled and I must die of old age, and we are never again together?_ She had picked him up and tickled him and promised that without Loki at his side he would be slain by a foe once his rage drove him to exhaustion. He was much older before he realized what must have been beneath her brave face.

"Heimdall will tell you where to find me," Thor answered, just as softly.

When they were younger they had seen only the glory. It was a bitter trick of nature that they were old enough to see the cruelty before they were old enough to be tested.

 

They waited one day before they agreed that the pain of anticipation could be borne no longer, and with shaking hands Loki uncovered the vial.

Thor caught his gaze and held it. "Anything you have to do. Anything."

Loki blinked to keep his eyes dry. "I promise."

"I love you," Thor said, and he raised the vial and drank.

_No!_ thought Loki the moment it was too late. _Five more minutes. I need just five more minutes, please, please,_ but it was done and no point in speaking.

They had not expected it to take effect so quickly. It seemed no more than a heartbeat before Thor was on his feet, restlessly prowling the walls of the quarry. Almost before Loki knew it, Thor had his hammer in his hand and was smashing the prepared dummies into splinters and sawdust.

Loki let it go on a long time before he approached. This was the first test, when he drew near with his sword raised. If Thor could fight alongside his brother, even in his rage, the test was passed. If he turned his hammer towards Loki, Heimdall would send the Bifrost and Loki would never see Thor again.

Thor's face was red with anger, and his body dripped with sweat. Damp locks of hair clung to his skin and Loki felt a brief flash of gratitude that Thor had consented to braiding back the frontmost strands, keeping it clear of his eyes. And his eyes... when they strayed over to Loki, there was no _Thor_ inside them. It was not even like staring into the eyes of an animal, for he well knew that animals were blessed with their own, foreign, knowledge. Thor's eyes had become deep wells of anger and they flashed at Loki as he approached.

Thor stopped his destruction of the dummies to stand and watch Loki draw near, and Loki realized abruptly he did not know what about him would be most recognized by whatever trace of Thor remained. Walk slowly and let Thor see his face, or walk swiftly and attack the false enemies at Thor's side as they had always done before? He settled on a moderate pace in the hope that he would offer his brother some of both, rather than too little of either.

Thor watched him draw near. When Loki was perhaps ten feet away, Thor raised his hammer and Loki forgot how to breathe. His heart raced.

Thor turned and smashed in the face of a dummy.

Loki approached and took his place at Thor's side and together they destroyed the remains of the wooden army.

That had been the easy part.

Thor stood shaking with fury as he cast his gaze about, seeking further enemies.

"Thor," Loki said gently.

Thor snarled and stamped off towards the hut.

"Thor!" Loki cried, running after him. He gathered his courage and laid a hand upon Thor's arm. It was shaken off as easily as a fly.

Loki darted in front of him, hoping that his face might call Thor back. Thor shoved him roughly to the side and continued on. Loki followed close on his heels.

"Thor, remember in summer when we used to play in the river? Mother would cast solid bubbles about our chests so we could not go under and we would splash each other for hours."

Thor reached the hut and set about destroying it, each powerful blow taking down one whole section of the wall.

"Thor, remember in winter when we used to sneak away from our lessons to throw snowballs at each other? Father would scold us but he never seemed to mean it."

The roof crashed down upon Thor's head and he did not so much as blink at the dust.

Loki sang Thor's favorite songs, bawdy drinking songs and tales of great battles. Even the lullabies their mother had sung them had no effect. Loki watched in desperation as Thor abandoned the ruined structure and began attacking the stone walls of the quarry.

He had not wanted to trap Thor. It seemed an admission of defeat, that his voice alone could not calm his brother. But Thor had made him promise _anything_ and he didn't know how much more time he had before Heimdall would deem it hopeless. So he gave his tongue over to seidr, sending warp over weft of power until his net was made, and he let it fall upon his brother. The net bore all the heaviness of his heart and Thor collapsed beneath it.

"Thor, don't be angry with me," Loki said pointlessly as Thor snarled and fought the shimmering transparent threads.

It was pure helplessness that had him telling more stories, singing more songs, as Thor continued to fight.

"Please, brother," Loki whispered, near tears. "If you do not come back to me I will have to live alone and I could not bear it."

And so he sang and sang until he saw something he did not expect. Thor was _hard_ , his erection straining against his trousers just as he struggled against the net.

"Is this what you need?" Loki asked softly. He gathered his courage and reached through his magic to stroke his palm lightly over the thick swelling.

His touch set Thor off into a new round of growling, but what Loki noticed was something else: while Loki's hand was upon him, Thor's eyes had begun to clear.

"Anything," Loki said to himself, and he set to work.

It took strength and calculation to shift the weave of the net just enough to reach through with his knives and cut Thor's clothes away. Uncovered, Thor's cock sprang free, looking as red and angry as all the rest of him. Loki swallowed hard and wrapped his hand around it.

Neither one of them was any stranger to physical pleasure; both had, from the moment they became of suitable age, been swarmed by admirers. Nor were they strangers to each other's bodies; all their lives, they had dressed together, bathed together. It had never occurred to Loki to mix the two, though he had been well aware of Thor's appeal. Such things were not done on Asgard. Yet now that he was crossing that invisible line he never gave a thought to right or wrong, to good or bad, to anything but Thor. And how beautifully Thor's cock fit in his hand.

Loki began to stroke, his eyes searching Thor's face as he ran his fist up and down the shaft. He hoped he was not fooling himself that the tension about Thor's hard-set mouth seemed to be changing its nature, or that the storm in his eyes had begun to clear. He knew he was not fooling himself in noting how Thor's body was responding. His cock seemed to have grown even stiffer beneath Loki's ministrations and it had begun to leak, the slippery fluid easing the glide of Loki's hand and allowing greater speed.

Nor was Loki fooling himself when he realized his own body was responding.

Perhaps it was inevitable that it should happen between them. No one else could truly understand the burden they bore, after all, and they were still young and ached so desperately for understanding. Loki grew hard from touching his brother and he felt no shame.

Thor began to make noises, harsh animal grunts, his body still thrashing in its trap but the motions growing more rhythmic and that had to be good. His fingers dug into the rough earth beneath him, releasing its scent to blend with the sweat and musk that already perfumed the air.

When Thor came with a roar, and did not return to himself, Loki fell back on his heels and wept. He knew it had been working, he _knew_ it - right up until it didn't. Thor's image danced and swam in his wet eyes.

It had been working... which meant he had to continue. Yet when he reached back through to try again Thor only bellowed in rage and annoyance. Too soon, too much stimulation. And who was to say a second time would work any better than the first? He needed something more.

His gaze fell from his brother's spent cock to the shadow between his legs. Thor was no stranger to such pleasures - he still boasted of that time, nineteen years ago, when he had been filled by an entire tavernful of einherjar, one after another, and then dressed and defeated them all in the sparring yard. Nor was Loki so unfamiliar with the performance of such things, though he had limited his own indulgences to smaller, more intimate groups. They liked to talk afterwards in their private baths, Loki periodically dismissing the seed that clouded the waters.

"Anything," Loki said to himself, and he began to undress.

Once he was nude he whispered a blanket onto the ground and set about the grueling task of rolling his struggling brother without easing the weight of the net that held him. It would have been work enough to shift his massive body even in ideal circumstances; in these, Loki was sweating and gasping long before he was done - but at last he _was_ done.

Cutting away the remainder of Thor's clothes was easy enough. Thor thrashed and growled and Loki did nick him a couple times but they were minor and in his state, he didn't even seem to feel them. His bared body gleamed with sweat and Loki could see the rage in those tense muscles.

"I hope you meant it when you said you would forgive anything. I could not live with myself if I did not save you, and I don't know what else to do," he said. He whispered the charm and Thor's bellowing redoubled at the shock of being so abruptly wet and open.

It was strange, climbing onto Thor's body. The net shimmered beneath the sun but was otherwise invisible, so that as Loki's shadow moved over it, it seemed to disappear, and yet it was there, a solid layer between them. And one that was going to need a very strategic opening.

He closed his eyes and once again shifted the subtle threads until Thor's rump was as bare of seidr as it was of clothing. Thor seemed to feel it go for his struggles shifted, his hips curling upwards as though trying to barrel his way through the too-small space.

At least Loki's body was still responding. For all their apparent differences they were twins, and in all that mattered they had always mirrored or matched. He was grateful for the fact that he would not have to force himself with demanding fist or glamour over the figure beneath him; terrifying as this situation was, some part of Thor had come to want him and he could not have borne it if he did not want Thor in return.

Loki reached over and ran a hesitant hand down Thor's flank. Thor gave a roar but made no struggle. Loki shifted to learn down and whisper into Thor's ear, pleas for him to come back and to forgive Loki for this and most of all to not leave him alone. He reached down to line up his cock. "I love you, Thor, I love you so much," he said, and he let the weight of his hips guide him down until his belly was flush with Thor's back.

Thor snarled and tried to buck him off, but succeeded only in rocking his hips upwards and taking Loki in more deeply.

"Ah!" Loki cried into the heated air as Thor grunted into the blanket. He drew back and thrust in again. Despite his preparation charm, his ring was still tight and pushing through it left Loki half-dizzy. Thor was so slick inside, messy, even, and these deeper muscles caressed him so very lovingly that for a moment he truly believed Thor had returned to him.

That made it even worse when Thor thrashed suddenly, trying to throw him off and succeeding in knocking him partway to one side. Loki rose up and straddled him more carefully, making sure his weight was almost entirely on the net, before shoving back inside. Again Thor struggled but this time Loki was ready and he plunged his hands down to grab Thor's hair and jerk his head so far back he could barely move.

Loki held him frozen as he fucked, fighting back his closeness, hoping against hope that he could fuck the blinding rage out of his most dearly beloved brother. Thor grunted when Loki went deep and roared when he went fast and snarled when he tried being slow and gentle.

It was not until his energy was flagging that he remembered one of their conversations. Loki had lain sprawled along the marble edge of the deep bathtub, his skin glowing in the damp heat, while Thor floated in the water, his eyes still glazed with the pleasure that lingered from his recent sport with twenty lust-addled soldiers just returned from the Frost Wastes. _They deserved it, after their service. And I love when they hit me just right inside,_ he had said. _There's nothing like it in all the world._

"I hope this works, brother. I cannot continue much longer," he said, and with a frown of determination he dismissed the net.

It was fortunate he had a good grasp on Thor's hair, his hands knotted in the long locks, for suddenly Thor was bucking and twisting, his roars growing so loud they echoed through the wide quarry. It took all his strength to remain in place, keeping his cock firmly lodged inside as he struggled to maintain his dominance...

and then Thor changed his position, no doubt preparing for another attempt at throwing Loki off, and Loki hit it. Thor froze with a howl that seemed to extend forever.

"There. Is that what you need?" Loki murmured. He drew back - so carefully, a scant half-inch at most, and how Thor moaned when the broad ridge of Loki's cockhead dragged across. Such tiny, careful motions of his hips, but Thor was responding.

"Eh, eh," Thor panted. Not so very far from _yeah_ , at least not to Loki's desperate ears.

Loki let Thor's head sink down to the blanket and released his grip on Thor's hair. Thor planted his hands beside his shoulders and Loki had a flash of panic before Thor began moving with him, little cries of pleasure mixing in with his panting and in this too Loki mirrored his twin. His own head fell forwards, strands of long black hair sticking to the sweat that covered Thor's back.

Together they moved faster, their minds realms apart but their bodies seeking the same end. Thor came first, a sharp hoarse cry spilling from him as he froze and shook. With each new jolt of pleasure he clenched down around Loki and it took only two tight rippling squeezes before Loki was coming inside his brother, his body tightening with each burst that spilled from him. He collapsed on top of Thor and let his climax overwhelm him. For well or ill, he had no strength left to fight and whether his sobs that he poured into his brother's golden skin were from ecstasy or despair he did not know.

He came back to his body to find Thor lying frighteningly still beneath him.

"Thor? Thor! No, _no, please,_ " he begged, tugging at one massive shoulder.

There was a motion. Faint, but there. And then -

" _Loki,_ " Thor breathed, and all was well.


End file.
